Our Secret
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Kedatangan guru baru yang sukses membuat seluruh gadis-gadis di kelasnya histeris masal dan entah kenapa malah semakin antusias untuk belajar/Berbeda dengan halnya Hinata yang ada gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun itu malah asyik memandang langit dan mengidahkan sosok yang mengajar di depan kelasnya/"Sensei harap dari semua penjelasan tadi tidak ada yang membuatmu 'kesal' Hinata-san/


**Our Secret**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Mushi cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pair : Naru(22) x Hina(17)**

 **Warning : JealousyHina! OOCHina! Typos, OOC and many more.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

 **FluffTimeProject#29#**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoooOOoOoOoOoO**

Hari ini sekolah berjalan dengan damai, keadaan lingkungan dan pelajaran yang di dapatkan pun seperti biasa. Waktu siang saat pelajaran berlangsung pun sedikit mengganggu seluruh penghuni kelas. Di pastikan murid-murid di kelas akan mengantuk karena mendengarkan penjelasan dari seorang guru yang membosankan.

Ya, itu yang ada di pikiran Hinata Hyuuga sepuluh menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi kembali-

Melewati makan siang dengan damai bersama teman-temannya dan menebak-nebak bagaimana pelajaran siang ini akan berlangsung.

Dan perkiraannya-

" _Sensei_! Bagaimana dengan rumus itu, aku masih tidak mengerti!"

"Aku juga, aku juga _Sensei~_ "

"Tolong jelaskan lebih detil lagi~"

Salah besar-

Setitik keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir perlahan dari pelipisnya. Dengan pandangan Lavendernya yang meredup bukan karena sedih melainkan malas, salah satu tangan ia gunakan untuk menumpukan dagunya, dan salah satunya lagi asyik mencatat pelajaran yang tertulis di papan depan kelas.

Perkiraan yang meleset melihat bagaimana aktif teman-teman di kelasnya ini mengangkat tangan. Seolah antusias menerima pelajaran tidak seperti biasanya, hanya di saat dan pelajaran ini saja mereka sangat bersemangat.

Ya, harap di catat-

Hanya saat pelajaran ini, padahal bahasa inggris membosankan dan tidak menarik menurutnya.

"Tolong satu-satu bertanya~" sebuah cengiran berwibawa terpampang jelas dari sosok laki-laki yang kini berdiri di depan kelasnya. Membawa sebuah kamus di tangan kanan, kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya, kedua manik Saphire yang menjelajahi seluruh kelas, tubuh tegap dengan balutan pakaian yang membuatnya tampak gagah dan menawan. Oh jangan lupakan kulit tan yang sedikit berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan di Jepang.

Itu menurut seluruh tanggapan murid-murid perempuan di kelasnya-

Sudah beberapa bulan ini laki-laki itu menjabat sebagai guru di sekolahnya. Laki-laki yang ternyata adalah cucu dari kepala sekolahnya, dan entah kenapa malah meminta menjadi guru di sini.

Tentu saja tidak perlu berbasa-basi kepala sekolah memberinya ijin untuk mencoba menjadi guru pengganti dulu di sini. Menggantikan guru perempuannya yang cuti karena mengandung. Dan di sinilah dia-

Bermodalkan kepintaran dan umurnya yang tergolong muda yaitu dua puluh dua tahun.

"Aku dulu, _Sensei_!"

" _Ha'I,_ Shion-san apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Menatap ke arah murid berambut pirang terurai, wajah gadis itu terlihat memerah dan tersenyum bersamaan. Menanyakan pertanyaan dengan semangat, tak lupa mencuri pandang ke arah laki-laki tampan di depan sana.

"….."

Hinata mendengus pelan, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Merasa bosan dan tidak ada semangat untuk ikut pelajaran ini. Tidak seperti biasanya, gadis yang tergolong lemah lembut dan rajin ini tiba-tiba malas untuk belajar. Biarpun semua penjelasan gurunya di papan tulis sudah mampu membuatnya mengerti, dia juga sudah mencatat semuanya dengan rapi dan jelas.

"….."

'Hah,' seolah menulikan pendengarannya. Dirinya sama sekali membuang jauh-jauh suara langkah kaki yang perlahan mendekatinya. Menatap ke luar jendela. Menatap burung-burung yang berterbangan di sana-

Ah indahnya-

"Ta-san-"

"Hinata-san, apa ada yang kau lihat di luar sana?"

"…" tidak merespon suara di sampingnya. Pendengarannya ia tulikan. Malas-

"Hinata-san, apa kau mendengar _Sensei_?"

"….."

Seluruh pandangan tertuju padanya, Hinata melihat jelas dari kaca, pantulan tubuh tegap yang kini berdiri di samping tempat duduknya. Menunggu respon darinya-

Dan-

"Hinata-" sebelum bibir itu kembali berucap-

 **Sret,** tangan sang gadis indigo segera mengambil buku di mejanya dan memberikan buku penuh penjelasan yang di bicarakan _Senseinya_ dengan detail. Membuat sang empunya terdiam dan mengerjap singkat-

Wajah itu menoleh pelan, mengadahkan wajahnya. Menatap Saphire di sana-

Sebuah senyuman lembut ia keluarkan, "Semua pelajaran Naruto _-sensei_ sudah aku tulis di buku ini dengan jelas, aku sudah mengerti semuanya dan tidak ada yang ingin kutanyakan lagi. Terima kasih." Berujar singkat, sukses membuat semua teman-temannya membelalakan mata. Gadis manis bertingkah laku sopan itu kini tumben sekali mengeluarkan kalimat ketus seperti tadi?!

Sedangkan Hinata sendiri, mengucapkan kalimat singkat tadi. Fix, gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun itu kembali menaruh bukunya di atas meja. Merasa _Senseinya_ tidak akan mengambil dan melihat semuanya.

Bibir mungil itu kembali berbicara, " _Sensei_ bisa kembali menjawab pertanyaan teman-temanku."

Laki-laki itu tersentak beberapa saat, "A..ah, benar. Kau memang pintar Hinata-san~" tangan tan itu tanpa Hinata ketahui langsung saja mengusap kepalanya lembut. Membuat sang Hyuuga tersentak dan mengadahkan wajah kembali. Pipinya mengembung kesal-

Menatap bagaimana Saphire itu masih menatapnya lekat saat hendah berbalik, mengidahkan seluruh tatapan terkejut dan jeritan para gadis di dalam kelas-

" _Sensei_ harap dari semua penjelasan tadi, tidak ada yang membuatmu _'kesal'_ Hinata-san~"

Seolah mengerti arti kata _Senseinya-_

Apa dia bilang?

Kesal?

"…"

'Siapa yang kesal?!' membatin kecil, mengalihkan pandangan lagi. Mengidahkan pipinya yang memerah cepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanpa ia sadari, bel akhir sekolah berbunyi. Pelajaran bahasa inggris itu harus terhenti. Dengan Naruto Uzumaki yang kini tengah menulis di papan menghentikan gerakannya. Laki-laki itu menatap jam di tangannya.

"Oh, sepertinya waktu belajar kita habis. Jadi pelajaran hari ini kita selesaikan dulu." Berujar pelan, diiringi jeritan tidak rela gadis-gadis di dalam kelas. Sedangkan murid laki-laki malah bersorak senang.

Cepat-cepat mereka membenahi seluruh buku pelajaran di atas meja, dan bergegas pergi dari kelas. Tak lupa berpamitan terlebih dahulu.

Ya, itu bagi para murid laki-laki-

Lain halnya bagi murid perempuan-

Yang ada hampir setengah dari gadis-gadis di sana malah langsung menerjang sosok di depan kelas dengan embel-embel sebuah buku di tangan mereka-

" _Nee, Sensei_ kita masih belum mengerti."

"Aku bisa tidak tidur-tidur kalau tidak mengerti pelajaran kali ini~"

"Eh? Benarkah? Apa penjelasan _Sensei_ tadi belum kalian mengerti sama sekali?" sang laki-laki bertanya bingung-

"Belum!" semua gadis-gadis di sana menjawab kompak.

Hinata mendengus semakin kesal.

Ya, kenapa dia kesal?! Ah! Gadis indigo itu jadi panas sendiri. Berdecak kecil, tanpa aba-aba merapikan buku di mejanya. Dan ingin bergegas pergi. Pulang, memasak untuk makan malam keluarganya, makan, mandi, buat tugas, tidur dan semua selesai.

Ya, dia harus menenangkan diri-

 **Grek-**

Suara decitan kursi terdengar-

Reflek sosok pirang di sana menatap ke arahnya-

"Hinata-san, apa kau juga ada bagian yang tak di mengerti?" bertanya lagi padanya. Dengan kata-kata yang sama. Hinata menggeleng pelan, mencoba tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak ada, _Sensei_. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Berujar kembali, dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat duduknya. Hendak berjalan melewati kerumunan gadis-gadis di depan kelas dan pergi dari sini.

Tapi belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh-

" _Sensei_ , kami boleh tidak meminta belajar _privat_ di rumah _Sensei_ besok? Kebetulan ada yang ingin kami tanyakan juga untuk ulangan minggu depan, dan supaya tidak membuang-buang waktu kami. Jadi lebih baik di gunakan untuk belajar bersama kan?"

Sungguh alasan yang sangat sentimentil hanya untuk mendapatkan waktu melihat wajah _Sensei_ tampan mereka lebih lama-

Ya, dan itu sukses membuat Hinata menghentikan gerakannya-

Alisnya mengernyit naik saat mendengar kalimat kikuk keluar dari bibir laki-laki itu-

"Eh? Bagaimana kalau pertanyaan kalian di tanya sekarang saja?"

"Waktunya tidak cukup _Sensei,_ "

"Apa _Sensei_ tidak mau mengajari kami?"

"Bu..bukannya seperti itu tapi-"

"Hanya kali ini saja _Sensei,_ kami mohon! Tenang saja _Sensei_ , di sini bukan hanya kami saja yang datang ke rumah _Sensei_ tapi ada murid laki-laki juga yang ikut."

"Ehm, bagaimana ya-"

Percakapan demi percakapan terdengar lebih jelas, entah kenapa napsu Hinata untuk pulang malah menurun drastis. Maniknya melirik ke arah sang _Sensei_ dan memperhatikan sekilas bagaimana wajah itu terlihat bingung dan tiba-tiba saja melirik ke arahnya.

"Kalau begitu apa Hinata-san ingin ikut juga belajar di rumah _Sensei_?" laki-laki itu bertanya padanya. Membuat Hinata berjengit kaget, pandangannya menjadi datar tanpa sebab. Wajah lemah lembut itu menghilang cepat.

"Apa?" mencoba bertanya balik sebelum, Shion. Gadis berambut pirang itu menatapnya sekilas dan memeluknya erat.

"Oh, Hinata juga ikut saja! Siapa tahu bisa mengajari kami di sana~"

Tidak ada niat untuk menerima, tapi sepertinya ia di paksa untuk ikut-

"Baiklah kalau begitu besok _Sensei_ akan menunggu di rumah. Pukul sebelas pagi. Dan ingat bawa catatan kalian masing-masing."

"Oke, _Sensei_!" seluruh murid berteriak girang dan Hinata yang-

Menatap semakin datar ke arah _Senseinya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Grak! Sret! Grekk!**

Suara barang-barang yang di masukkan ke dalam sebuah koper besar terdengar. Sosok gadis berambut indigo itu kini tengah mengambil seluruh barang berharganya masuk ke dalam koper. Berjinjit perlahan saat mengambil sebuah topi berwarna biru kesukaannya, mengambil sigap foto-foto yang terjejer rapi di ruang tamu. Semuanya-

Tidak ada yang boleh tersisa-

Bibir yang sedari tadi mengerucut dan pipi mengembung membuat wajahnya kini tampak semakin manis. Manik Lavender yang menatap datar, alis yang menekuk ke bawah.

Semua baju sudah ia masukkan ke dalam koper-

Foto-foto keluarga sudah semua-

Apa lagi sekarang?

Gadis itu terus saja memandang ke sekeliling ruangan, memastikan semuanya. Mengidahkan dan menulikan pendengarannya lagi dari rengekan yang perlahan terdengar dari pintu beriiringan dengan suara pintu luar yang tertutup rapat-

"Huaa!"

 **Drap-**

 **Drap!**

Suara langkah kaki mendekat, Hinata semakin tidak peduli.

Pipinya masih mengembung, sampai saat ia merasakan sebuah lengan kekar menariknya dan memeluknya dari belakang-

"Hinata jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!" suara cempreng yang menyakitkan gendang telinganya. Hinata mendengus kesal-

"Lepaskan pelukanmu, aku mau beres-beres." Masih bernada ketus. Tapi orang di belakangnya malah menggeleng kencang dan malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Tidak mau! Nanti kau tidak balik lagi ke sini bagaimana?! Aku mau di telantarkan?! Huee jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, Hinata!" bertambah keras, membuat Hinata berjengit kaget.

Menghela napas panjang-panjang.

Bukannya tadi dia yang setuju dengan ide teman-temannya? Jadi kenapa sekarang malah nangis?!

"Hh, Naruto-kun, lepaskan pelukanmu. Aku mau pulang ke rumah _Tousan, Kaasan_ malam ini." Mencoba merendahkan suaranya, menjelaskan pada sosok di belakangnya.

Laki-laki itu malah menggeleng dalam pelukannya, "Jangan, nanti kalau kau tidak kembali lagi!"

"Biar saja, kan Naruto-kun senang kalau ada teman-temanku yang cantik itu datang kemari, hm?" mengeluarkan nada remeh dan dengusan kesal.

Sosok bernama Naruto. Iya, sosok tampan dan berwibawa tadi di sekolahnya. Laki-laki yang di kerumuni oleh teman-temannya, kini tengah memeluknya erat.

Bagaikan anak kecil dan merubah sikapnya seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan di sekolah tadi.

"Hah? Siapa bilang Hinata? Jangan beranggapan begitu, aku tadi sudah mau menolak kok. Tapi mereka memaksaku terus~" mencoba mengelak.

Hinata semakin mendengus kesal, mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Dan mengalihkan pandangan, " _Uso_ , sudah lepaskan pelukanmu Naruto-kun. Aku mau pulang malam ini, kalau teman-temanku tahu aku tinggal di sini mereka bisa mengamuk dan popularitasmu di sekolah juga akan menurun."

Tubuh Naruto menegang sekilas, laki-laki itu mengadahkan wajahnya. Menggeleng kuat. "Aku tidak bohong! Tidak apa-apa, kalau semua teman-temanmu tahu kau tinggal di sini, kan sudah pasti Hinata. Kau ini ISTRIKU!" menekankan kalimat _'Istri'_ tak membuat Hinata senang.

"….."

Ya, istri-

Sudah setahun ini dia menjadi pasangan sah Naruto. Dengan kedua orang tua yang sangat tidak sabaran meminta cucu, diiming-imingi dengan umur Naruto yang katanya sudah cocok untuk hidup berumah tangga dan fakta dirinya yang masih bersekolah seolah tidak di perdulikan. Menjaga rahasia, bahkan kepala sekolah yang sejak setahun lalu menjadi neneknya pun ikut andil.

Tinggal berdua di dalam rumah yang sedikit terpencil namun terlihat besar. Cukup untuk hidup berkeluarga. Dua anak, satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Sempurna bukan?

Kedua keluarganya bahkan sudah merencanakan berapa jumlah anak mereka nantinya.

Ah, walaupun Hinata tidak menolak juga-

Tapi tetap saja dia kaget saat mendapati suaminya yang tiba-tiba saja melamar menjadi guru pengganti di sekolahnya?! Laki-laki pirang ini maunya apa sebenarnya? Sudah _overprotective_ sekarang di tambah lagi dengan kedatangannya sebagai guru di kelas.

Menjaga rahasia status mereka, dan sukses membuat kecemburuan yang tidak pernah timbul di otak polos Hinata mendadak tumbuh dengan cepat.

Sial!

Dan sekarang?!

Semua teman-temannya meminta pelajaran lebih di rumahnya dan Naruto? Tanpa mengetahui sama sekali kalau dia juga ikut tinggal di sini.

Jadi alhasil sudah pasti-

Demi menjaga rahasianya, sampai nanti ia berumur dua puluh lima dan layak untuk mengadakan upacara pernikahan.

Ia harus menutup mulut dan menjaga sikapnya.

"Naruto-kun, aku mau siap-siap pulang." Berujar pelan.

Naruto menggeleng kencang, "Jangan malam ini Hinata, besok pagi saja ya? Nanti siapa yang akan menemaniku tidur? Siapa yang akan membuatkanku sarapan pagi?"

"…." Mendengus, dan menjawab seadanya-

"Kau sendiri kan bisa."

"Huee tidak bisa, tidak mau!"

"Naruto-kun-"

"Perginya besok saja ya? Malam ini aku bisa kesepian~" merengek dengan pandangan _blink-blink_. Salah satu senjata yang sangat ampuh bagi Hinata. Terbukti dari tubuh tegang gadis itu yang terlihat tidak rela melihat tatapan Naruto.

"Ya? Ya? Ya?" bertanya terus menerus.

"…"

"…"

Sampai akhirnya-

Hah-

"Hh, baik-baik, aku akan pergi besok pagi." Berujar pelan,

Sontak membuat kedua Saphire itu membulat lebar, senyuman yang terpampang jelas. "Ahh! Kau memang istriku yang terbaik Hinata~" menggendong tubuh langsing istrinya.

"Kyaa! Turunkan aku Naruto-kun!" Hinata menjerit kaget.

"Ayo sekarang kita makan malam, aku akan membantumu memasak~"

"Iya, tapi turunkan aku dulu!"

"Eitt, akan aku turunkan sebelum kau melakukan ritual terlebih dahulu~" dengan seringai yang terlihat perlahan, sontak membuat wajah Hinata memerah. Gadis indigo itu mengerti maksud suaminya-

Mengembungkan pipinya, "A..aku ini sedang marah padamu Naruto-kun. Jadi jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkan-" kalimatnya terpotong-

" _Please_ , seharian melihatmu cuek. Aku jadi tidak tahan untuk menerkammu saat itu juga Hinata-chan~" dengan nada manja di buat-buat dan tatapan blink-blink lagi-

"….."

Hinata luluh-

Ugh-

Tidak bisa menolak, pipinya semakin memerah.

"Ba..baik-baik! Argh, kau ini Naruto-kun, benar-benar-" berujar singkat, dan menarik pelan pipi tan di hadapannya. Membawanya mendekat-

Sampai akhirnya-

Kedua bibir pasangan itu saling menyatu, dan mengecap satu sama lain.

"Kau yang terbaik, Hinata~"

Ya, rahasia yang ia jaga rapat-rapat. Dan tidak boleh ada yang tahu. Jadi kalau kalian melihat adegan ciumannya tadi dengan Naruto, Ssh tolong di rahasiakan ya~

* * *

 **THE END?**

* * *

 **A/N :**

* * *

Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama tidak membuat cerita NaruHina, di karenakan entah kenapa mushi sekarang pinginnya cuman memfokuskan pada satu cerita dulu sampai tamat. Dan sepertinya akan gagal saat mendapatkan PM untuk terus apdet cerita dari kalian semua :') seneng sih iya, tapi ternyata susah banget ya kalau mau namatin satu cerita. Pasti semua otanya bercabang kemana-mana, pingin lanjutin yang itu lah yang ini lah, tambah lagi ide mendadak muncul, dan mood naik turun. #kenapa?!#teriakalay#

Yosh ini cerita muncul entah kenapa, dan mushi suka banget sama ini tema. Rahasia-rahasiaan gitu, ahaha :v :v niatnya mau lanjut sampai nanti mereka belajar di rumah Naruto. Tapi kayaknya pindah ke _sequel_ aja deh. Yang ini tamat dulu muahaha :v :v

Siapa mau sequel?! #angkat kaki#

Vampire-chan, apdetnya akan menyusul :) doakan bisa apdet cepet.

* * *

 **Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


End file.
